


Shedding Skin

by PinkBea09



Series: Dancing With Each Other [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBea09/pseuds/PinkBea09
Summary: Virgil helps Deceit with his skin problem. Things get heated afterwards.





	Shedding Skin

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic! Please do comment if you guys want a sequel!

"Ow! Could you be more careful!"

"I'm trying my best!"

Deceit sat in the bathtub with a displeased expression while Virgil is scrubbing his back vigorously with a loofah. This is one of the times Deceit hated being part-snake. Snakes usually shed more when the weather gets more humid and with Thomas living in Florida, him being one of his aspects, suffers the same discomfort that the hot weather brings.

"Ow!" Virgil scrubbed on a sore spot again. "Sorry!"

Deceit hissed at him, showing his sharp fangs. Virgil hissed back, showing his pair of incisors too. It wasn't a big deal; all dark sides share the same feature.

Virgil threw down the loofah he was holding. "Finally! I’m done!" He said as he wiped the sweat on his forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie. His clothes were soaking wet from all the scrubbing which stuck to his skin that showed the outline of his body, in which Deceit's eyes gladly feasted on.

"May I ask why you chose me to help you?" asked Virgil, who was now seating on the toilet seat while removing all the shed snakeskin from the loofah. “Patton could have been a bigger help than me, you know.”

Deceit rolled his eyes. “Yes, he _totally_ would not blurt out dad jokes and snake puns while scrubbing me. It gets annoying sometimes. Besides, it’s the perfect excuse to see your pretty face.” He smirked and winked at Virgil.

 _Damn his alluring smirk and handsome face!_ Virgil ducked his head to hide the growing red on his cheeks. “Shut up, dishwasher.” He muttered. Deceit chuckled.

Virgil stood up and threw the loofah at Deceit’s face. “C’mon, Jack the Fibber, wash up! I still have to do your face.”

He was halfway out of the bathroom door when Deceit called out to him, that annoying smirk never leaving his face. “I’d rather do you!” Virgil scowled and flipped him the bird, making Deceit laugh.

Virgil slammed the door behind him before pressing his back to it and sliding down to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

_No way. No way do I have feelings for Deceit. His name is Deceit, for crying out loud! He’s probably just messing with me, that jerk._

Virgil sat on the floor for a few more minutes, trying to organize his thoughts. Until he heard the stopper of the bathtub being taken off, he quickly ran to his closet to change into a dry set of clothes and sat on his cobweb-themed sofa.

Deceit came out of the bathroom, wearing his usual outfit. He walked over to Virgil and sat on the sofa. They sat in awkward silence for a minute until Deceit cocked an eyebrow at Virgil. “Well? We haven’t got all day, you know.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and summoned a loofah. He noticed that he couldn’t just sit beside Deceit, it won’t provide the proper precision to scrape of all the dead skin on his face. He then realized that he had straddle Deceit for better precision.

Virgil visibly gulped. _Fuck. This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening. This will be really awkward._ He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Deceit take his hand and gently pull him to his lap so he was straddling him.

His face was now only a few inches away from Deceit’s. _He’s even more handsome up close._ Virgil shook his head at the thought and began scraping of the dead skin from snake-half of Deceit’s face.

Meanwhile, Deceit was also having a hard time with their close proximity and having a hard time to keep a straight face. Dirty thoughts began to plague him and Virgil’s ass rubbing on his clothed dick wasn’t helping.

_His lips are so plump and pink. I wonder how they feel like wrapped around my cock._

_His hands are so soft. I wonder how they feel like when they’re stroking my cock._

_His thighs are so thick. I wonder what it would look like when wrapped around my waist while I pound into him fast and deep._

_His ass is just wow. I wonder how it would look like when its bouncing up and down on my cock._

_Yes, yes…I could see it now, Virgil on his bed, spread out wide for me, moaning as I entered him, screaming my name in pleasure and-_

“Earth to Deceit?”

Deceit was snapped out of his thoughts by Virgil, who was waving a hand in front of his face and squirming on his lap uncomfortably. “I’m done scraping the dead skin of your face. You can let go of me now.” He hadn’t noticed that his hands were holding Virgil’s waist in a tight grip. However, he didn’t remove his hands.

Deceit continued to stare at Virgil with a piercing gaze. Virgil stared back at him with a confused look on his face.

“What? Is something on my face?” He asked. No answer. “What?”

_Fuck everything._

With that thought, Deceit grabbed Virgil’s face with both hands and kissed him passionately.

The sudden kiss took Virgil by surprise that he almost fell off Deceit’s lap if not for his firm grip on Deceit’s shoulders. He froze, not knowing what to do.

_OMG, he’s kissing me! He tastes like dark chocolate!_

Virgil was about to kiss back when there was a knock on his door.

“BITCH GUESS WHO HAS JUICY GOSSIP FOR US!” It was Remy.

Virgil pulled away from the kiss and groaned. _God, I’ve just been cockblocked._

“Just a sec, Remy.” He called out.

“Sorry about the interruption, didn’t know he was coming.” Virgil looked sheepishly at Deceit, who looked amused.

Deceit chuckled and moved to whisper in Virgil’s ear. “Let’s _not_ continue this next time and _no_ _thanks_ for your help earlier.” He quickly kissed Virgil’s cheek and sank out of the room.

Virgil froze, mind still processing on what just happened.

The door swung open and a hyperactive Remy jumped on Virgil’s back, the action making them both tumble down to the floor.

“GURL YOU CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT!”

Virgil hissed at the impact. “Give a boy a warning, won’t you!” He snapped at Remy.

Remy was just too excited to notice Virgil’s pain and stood up, pulling Virgil into the couch. He started to ramble on and on about god knows what but Virgil wasn’t listening, his mind is still reeling from what Deceit told him earlier.

He _totally_ wasn’t looking forward to their next encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
